psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Stahlberger (Psycho Series Character)
Medusa |age = 53 |gender = Female |occupation = |height = 5'5" (1.65m) |status = Alive |friends = Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (One sided) |enemies = Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Larry Abraham Jesse Ridgway Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Georgie Stahlberger |first = M.I.N.D.- Your Own Business Part IX |family = George Stahlberger (Husband) Emily Stahlberger (Daughter) Georgie Stahlberger (Son) Larry Abraham (Ex-boyfriend) Two unnamed brothers}} Melissa Stahlberger (née Sherman) is the secondary antagonist throughout the videos. She was once a close friend of Theresa's, until their downfall in later videos. Because of tradition, Melissa is considered an aunt to Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse. Biography In high school, it is revealed in LIVING IN THE PAST! that Melissa had a traumatic relationship with Larry Abraham. Melissa can be briefly seen in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving and at the family's lake house in the summer vlogs. She can also be seen in Psycho Dad Scares Children. It's evident that Melissa is not on board with Jesse filming everything. It's also revealed that she is not in fact Theresa's sister, but a close friend simply considered an aunt. Melissa appeared in the video were she, Jesse and Theresa reacted to 2 Girls, 1 Cup video. This video showed a different side of her personality from what is seen in recent videos. In MOVING IN w/ AUNT MELISSA!, Theresa moves into Melissa's house, this is after Uncle Larry told Theresa about the lie Jesse told, making her upset. Personality According to Jesse, Melissa used to be a kindhearted woman and very likable. She seemed to be very modest and nice in the 2 Girls, 1 Cup video reaction. Melissa was seen in the LAYING THE GROUNDWORK!. Back then, she seemed to be much nicer to Jesse, even giving him a birthday card. She also seemed more comfortable with the camera at the time. When she is drunk, Melissa has a change of personality, becoming selfish, very feminist and arrogant to others, insulting Jesse, Jeffrey Sr., Uncle Larry and Corn, as well as not letting people speak during a conversation. Melissa is shown to be extremely encouraging towards Theresa divorcing Jeffery Sr even calling him a "dick". She was also influencing Theresa to turn on her own son, even altering Theresa's personality to reflect hers going as far as to agree with Melissa on her thoughts on Jesse's YouTube career. Melissa often pokes people in the chest and gets in people's faces when provoked or angered, as evidenced in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! and THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!. Melissa does not evidently realize that poking people in their chest can also offend the person, as well as bothering them by invading their space and touching them, as evident in the former video. Melissa appears to become more hostile when being challenged, as evident in BOILING POINT!, when Melissa and Jesse get into a heated argument with her constantly pointing at Jesse and making snide remarks about his personality and how he will become like his father. She also shows to be a bit violent when she is disrespected, such as slapping Jesse in the face in A SLAP IN THE FACE!. While she is drunk she is also shown to act childish when she throws tantrums and annoys people when she took Uncle George's Dominican Wine and shattered it on the floor after she refused to give it back. Relationships Jesse Ridgway In the earlier vlogs and videos, it was shown that Melissa was nice and kind-hearted to Jesse. Ever since his parent's divorce, Jesse is visibly disliked by Melissa. She states that he acts very immature, and is constantly "whining". She is also very annoyed by his filming. She describes him as a twelve year old child that is not responsible. It is implied that Jesse and Melissa had a closer relationship in the past. Despite their tense relationship, however, Melissa stands up for Jesse against Jeffery Sr. in AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!, though she still comments on how he will become like his father, due to his father's behavior and being around him. The two briefly mended their relationship in NOT MUCH DIFFERENT! when Melissa opened up to Jesse after a heated argument with Uncle George. It's revealed that the reasoning for her brash attitude is to set up a facade to be strong for her friend, Terry. Unfortunately the epiphany was swept under the rug for her and returned back to her old ways. Their relationship would later be greatly damaged further in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, where Jesse (along with Georgie) pulls a prank on Melissa by dumping a bowl of spaghetti on her head. This resulted in Jesse being kicked out of her house, permanently. The relationship is further strained in BOILING POINT! when her and Jesse get into a heated argument and Jesse goes as far as to call her an "asshole" and a "cunt". She then starts to accuse her of influencing his mother to drink and party, a trait that Theresa didn't have before the two friends were reunited. The relationship is incredibly damaged when Melissa slaps Jesse in A SLAP IN THE FACE! believing that it was justified because of how Jesse speaks to her and how he is trying to ruin her friendship with Theresa. However, towards the end of THE FALLOUT! (PART 1), their relationship seems to be repaired as Jesse thanks Melissa for giving his mother a place to say, resulting in a hug between the two. Before she leaves, Melissa leaves a message on his car's windshield, apologizing for her actions. Though their relationship remained somewhat stable ever since, it would unfortunately remain back to being damaged as Jesse (along with Georgie) decided to pull a prank on her in THE ULTIMATE APRIL FOOL'S PRANK!, which is said to be one of the cruelest pranks pulled on her by many viewers. Ever since the discovery of Jesse happening to be living in her woods with Larry's RV, this has caused some major downfall in their relationship, to the point where Melissa even begins smashing Larry's property inside the RV in THE DEVIL'S WOODS!. Despite this, Melissa tried making amends with Jesse by allowing him to stay for the weekend in EXTENDED YOUR WELCOME!. She also tried to extend his stay for a month, but only if he agrees to pay $1500 of rent, in which Jesse refused. However, when she found out that he had been taking her food from her home, this was enough to set her in rage, ending up smashing his TV. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Jeffrey Jr. is one of the few family members in the Ridgway family that Melissa is very fond of. According to Melissa, Jeffrey Jr. is much better than his father and that he is handsome, also telling that he was different from Jesse, whom she does not seem to care for very much. She also describes him as a "hottie with muscles". Theresa Abraham-Ridgway Theresa and Melissa used to be best friends. They would often drink wine and attend country clubs together. Melissa would frequently talk Theresa into taking numerous shots, and would agree with mostly everything she said. Their friendship became strained in A SLAP IN THE FACE! when Melissa slaps Jesse, believing that Melissa had no right to hit him even though Melissa believes he deserved it, despite the fact that Theresa stated that even if Georgie did something similar that she wouldn't slap him. After these events Terry was shown to stand up to Melissa and even argue with her as well. In THE FALLOUT! (PART 1), They seem to have a very heated argument after the events of OFF WITH MEDUSA'S HEAD! and became no longer on good terms. This is furthered in DESPERATE MEASURES!, where Melissa states that Theresa has not been returning her calls. In NAIL IN THE COFFIN!, it was revealed that she got a new number and ends her friendship with Melissa in the process telling her that she "wishes her well". George Stahlberger George and Melissa, despite being husband and wife, have a visibly poor relationship. George states that Melissa locks him out of his own house frequently, and they often have arguments. They are often heard arguing while Jesse and Corn are in a different room. In ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!, Melissa stole George's wine, much to his dismay. When attempting to take it back, Melissa shattered the glass bottle, ensuing a loud argument, which resulted in George furiously leaving the room. In NOT MUCH DIFFERENT!, George and Melissa had a heated argument about the Christmas tree and Christmas tree decorations. George accused Melissa of destroying parts of the decorations, however in fact it was Jeffrey Sr. that destroyed them by throwing Melissa into it all. George then later said that it was all her fault because she made the situation worse by getting into a heated argument with Jeffrey Sr., which caused her to be plunged into the tree. Georgie Stahlberger As revealed in THE SPAGHETTI PRANK!, Melissa seems to favor Georgie over Jesse after having spaghetti dumped over her head by the two, even accusing Jesse of manipulating Goergie and continues to deny that the prank was jointly done by the two. In REPEAT OFFENDERS!, Melissa continues to disbelieve that Georgie helped set up the prank, even after Georgie admitted to it. Melissa claims that Georgie eats food on a ration-based system. In his recent prank video against his mother in ST PATTYS DAY PRANK!, Melissa has had enough with the constant pranks that her son has been playing against her and tells him that he's going to move out. Things She Has Destroyed/Damaged/Stolen/Vandalised So Far Trivia *According to herself in ST PATRICKS DAY PRANK ON MOM!, Melissa and her family are German. *Melissa is one of the few characters to be seen drunk. The others are: **Theresa Abraham-Ridgway in MEET AUNT MELISSA!. **Larry Abraham in THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION! and THE VIDCON CREW! **Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. in Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant. *Melissa is the only person who is visibly shown to hate Larry Abraham. *Melissa is the second person to be described as being just like Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., the first being Jeffrey Jr. *Melissa and George's relationship can be seen as a reverse of Theresa and Jeff Sr's former relationship as its shown that Melissa starts most of the problems. *Melissa seems to favour Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. over Jesse, as shown in ''ALCOHOL FREAKOUT!' and THE VIDCON CREW!'. **More sexually interested into Jeffrey Jr. and his muscles, which seems to creep him out. *She has a tendency to speak on behalf of Theresa, often cutting others off mid conversation to press her opinion further. *Melissa has stated that she is an Aldi shopper, which is a German supermarket chain that operate internationally. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists